The Ultimate Encounter
by Olympus's Scribe
Summary: What happens when the Brooklyn house meets Camp-Half blood? Better what happens when Carter meets Percy? Friendship? Enemies? Will there be new romances? Well here is my take on the encounter we all have been waiting for.
1. Chapter 1: The Last Day

**A/N Hey I know there is a few of these so I wanted to give them a try… Not trying to copy any other stories like this.**

**Disclaimer: Yea I do not own PJO but the whole plot is my idea!**

Chapter 1: Sword-fighting and the Last day of School

Percy's POV

Clash! My sword hit dummy pushing it down and stabbing it in the chest. I was in sword fighting class and was having a great time. I was actually teaching the newer recruits how to fight but, it seemed that I was having way more fun than they were. I stepped back pulling my sword out of the dummy put it back into pen form. I gestured to the recruits while saying " Well who wants to try, it's quite easy and I think any of you can do it" hoping to encourage someone. Looking at everyone's faces I realized they were bored not afraid of trying. In my class I had a girl from the Aphrodite cabin that constantly checked her nails not caring to listen to a word I said, a boy from Hephaestus cabin who was twiddling around with a few gears, a few Demeter girls that were chatting up a storm on the best plants, and a shy stick of a boy from the Apollo cabin. I sighed and said "Class dismissed" It was winter and most of them did not want to be out here practicing during winter break so I gave up. Walking away with riptide in my hand I thought about tomorrow. Tomorrow Annabeth's school would be out and I would finally be able to talk to her again. Unfortunately, tomorrow also meant the return of my least favorite Aphrodite girl, Drew. They both went to the same school and I was to pick up them tomorrow at noon.

" Hey dude!" screamed a guy from behind me, I turned and saw Leo my hilariously annoying friend running towards me with a huge smile on his face. " hey can I come with you to pick up Annabeth and Drew?" he asked. I looked at him suspiciously nodding my head. Did Leo have a crush on Drew? Ha he probably did it would be hilarious to see him get rejected by her.

One day later …

Carter's POV

Yes I thought the last day I had to go to school! Your probably thinking that I'm graduating college or something but I'm really just talking about winter break. Your probably also thinking wait Carter went to regular school! Well I did but only because Sadie had a bet with me, she thought I could not survive school a whole 2 months or so but, ha did I prove her wrong. Today will be the last day and I will from then on be able to stay at the Brooklyn house and teach myself. Finally I thought doing a happy dance in my head.

" Hey Carter " Sadie said running up to me, " I guess you were right you can survive school" she whispered.

" Wait what did you say? I pretended holding my hand up to my ear.

Ugh, I SAID I WAS WRONG! She screamed getting the glares of people walking down the street. I was elated , She finally admitted to being wrong but before I could gloat Walt ( or Anubis it is hard to say) grabbed her around the waist and hugged her close. They started to kiss and I ran away screaming "Get a room you two". I mean at least when I kissed Zia it wasn't in public except for all those other times but those don't count right? While not paying attention I bumped in to a girl with curly blond hair intently reading a book.

I looked up and said " Sorry I should probably watch where I am going" wow I looked at her face and she was beautiful her stormy grey eyes entranced me. Snap out of it I told myself I was with Zia.

" It's fine , oh and I'm Annabeth Chase" she said extending her hand in a friendly gesture " You must be Carter, Sadie's brother." Not really comprehending what she said I was awestruck by her beauty that it took all my effort not to drool.

" Yea I'm her brother.." I finally mumbled. She smiled then continued on her way still reading her book. I sighed even if I wasn't with Zia I could never get her. Not saying that I do not like, I liked her a lot but I guess maybe, I don't know… I didn't get to finish my thought because the school bell rang and I had to run inside to homeroom.

**A/N Hope you guys liked it, I know they haven't really met yet but I will get to that soon! Hope you liked it again and R&R! Constructive criticisms is allowed but please no hateful flames! Also sorry it is such a long chapter, i just had to show you where everyone is! It might also be a little OOC so please don't hate!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings and Monsters

**A/N forgot to say before there are no Romans but I'm using some of those characters….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Carter's POV

Brinnnnnnggg! Went the school bell arousing me from my sleep. It was 8th period, the last period of the day and I was snoring through History. As soon as I heard the bell I jumped up grabbed my bag and said " So long suckers!" holding up a peace sign and running out of the room.I ran all the way to the curb resting when I finally reached my car. But, really it was both me and Sadie's so I guess its our car but whatever all I could think about was that I was over with school! Then I realized that Sadie had the key and I had to wait for her. Ugh I thought. I looked down thinking about what a relief it was to be over with school. I heard the school door open and looked up hoping it was my dumb sister. Instead my eyes were met with the stormy grey eyes of Annabeth. I stuttered out" Hey what are you doing for winter break."

" Oh I'm just staying at a sibling's house here in Brooklyn." She finally answered after thinking it over. Wow she was cute when she thought… Shoot I screamed it my head Shut up your with Zia not her.

Percy's POV

Leo and I started out towards Brooklyn at noon to get to the school at 2. Leo chatted to me the whole way about the new project he was working on. I really wasn't listening to him. All I could think about was Annabeth, I couldn't wait to be near her again. We stopped at a pizza place at 1 and kept driving until we reached the school. I pulled into a parking spot and Leo and I hopped out. I scanned the crowd looking for my blonde curly haired girlfriend. I finally spotted her but she talking and laughing with another boy. My cheeks flamed red with jealously. All I could think was who is this guy and what is he doing with my girlfriend. He did not look that bad. He had brown hair and dark golden skin. He was well built and looked like he lifted weights.

"Uh who is that guy" Leo said voicing my thoughts. Before I could think I was right behind Annabeth wrapping my arms around her and kissing her neck. " Hey Wise Girl " I whispered into her ear causing her to giggle. The boy stared in confusion and blushed turning away.

"Oh sorry Carter this is my boyfriend Percy, sorry about that he can be such a Seaweed Brain sometimes" she apologized. The boy named Carter turned and said "Its fine, uh nice to meet you Percy" he answered extending his right hand. I shook his hand, it was callused like he was always holding something. Kind of like mine, but mine were from holding a weapon his could not have been from the same reason. As we released the school door opened and a girl with long blond hair and combat boots stepped out. She was followed by an African American guy, also built.

Carter turned and yelled "Hey you two love birds what took you so long! I have been waiting here for 30 minutes!" I stifled a laugh and almost "choked" on it. Leo cracked a smile but stayed calm. The girl obviously annoyed but not embarrassed yelled" Sorry brother but Walt here wouldn't stop kissing me!" It was then we all cracked laughing except Walt whose blush a deep crimson. We stopped and the girl and Walt walked over. She introduced herself as Sadie Kane and we exchanged names. The funniest thing was that Leo could not stop staring at her. I mean di Leo have some kind of problem. He always seemed to like the girl who was totally unavailable. I mean he likes Hazel but she with Frank and now he likes Sadie but she is with this Walt guy. I almost felt bad for him. If anyone understood that it was me, Aphrodite had been slash has been messing with my love life for years. Before we could say are goodbyes the doors to the school were pulled off by thehinges and the most disgusting and horrible creature stepped out. It was nothing I had ever seen before, it reminded me of an Egyptian monster… Annabeth and Leo looked confused too but, Sadie Carter and Walt were staring at each other like they knew a secret. Oh my I wonder what they see through the mist…

**A/N OMG what a long chapter but, I think I left you with a cliffhanger! Anyway shout out to my first reviews. WiseGirlandSeaweedBrain SerenaRose3 and 11 thanks for review and I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter! I will try to do at least one chap per week or at most 3.. So long**

**-Olympus's Scribe **


	3. Chapter 3: The Beast

**A/N Okay hey guys its me again I hope you enjoy this Chapter! Sorry this should have been posted yesterday but, I had to stay after school and finish something up. Then I had basketball after that... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I definitely Don't own PJO … I am not a boy … or an adult so….**

Carter's POV

I had two thoughts as a monster popped out. The first, Shit! A monster had to pop up now. Of all times! Second, what in the world do Percy and Annabeth see, maybe, a humongous bear. Okay Carter time to fight a… whatever this monster was. He would have to ask Sadie what it was, strangely the creature did not look Egyptian, it almost looked Greek…

Snap out of it I said! And before I knew what was happening I was charging at the beast my khopesh in my hands. It was a little uncomfortable because I had not been fighting the past few months. At the same time I realized that Percy was charging too with a sword in his hand. What the…? EEK went the creature as Annabeth stabbed the…wait what. Annabeth was stabbing the creature with a dagger. But, before I could ponder this idea the creature ran towards me. I swung the khopesh, leaving a gash in its neck. Walt summoned a protective shield around my sister as she casted various spells. As she did this I noticed Percy and Annabeth looked at her confused.

"Bring it toward the fountain" Percy yelled over the shrieks of the monster. I do not know why but, I listened to him and pushed the monster towards the fountain. When we got near Percy raised his hands and the water in the fountain burst forward wrapping the monster tightly around the neck. Quickly the monster could not take it anymore, it turned to dust. Wow was all I could say. Maybe they were magicians that do not live in a Nome. I thought trying to come up with a plausible explanation for what I just saw. As Sadie, Walt ,and I stood stunned by what just happened, Annabeth and another boy with brown curly hair kind of Hispanic looking ran over to Percy as he fell to the ground. Annabeth fed him squares of something while the other boy took out a canister of something.

I was never more confused in my life. Eventually I got back the ability to move and found Walt taking care of Sadie. She had gotten a cut in her shoulder from the creature but, it was healing fast since Walt was using some healing magic. I went over to her and helped her up.

" Wow, is Percy a long lost person with pharaoh's blood?" Sadie asked. At that moment Percy got up and came over to us with Annabeth and that other guy.

" We have a lot to talk about" Percy said when they reached us. And for probably once I silently agreed. We had a lot to talk about!

**A/N Hey I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it is getting closer to the big reveal. And also if you have any constructive criticism please give it. Well I hope you liked it… R&R… **


	4. Chapter 4: Understandings and a Catfight

**A/N Okay I have been told by some of you that you don't want new couples and others say one couple group is not right and they should be with someone else. An example is if Zia was with Percy instead of Carter. Not saying I would or would not do that. First though I need your opinion, should I change couples or keep them the same. You can vote on my profile or send a PM or review. Oh yeah and keep in mind Percy still has that skin of steel thing. Oh and if any of you think I forgot about Drew, I did not. I bet you did.**

**Disclaimer: I definitely do not own PJO I'm only a teenager… **

Annabeth's POV

Whoosh! Percy's water crashed around the monster choking it to death. When he finished Leo and I came over and fed him ambrosia and nectar. That control must of exhausted him. Him of course being a Seaweed Brain was more worried about what Sadie had done. He kept mumbling about how it was some type of spell… daughter of Hectate.

" She used some hieroglyph definitely not Greek, that is Egyptian, we have to talk to them" I said trying to explain it to him.

But, of course being the kelp head he was he responded " What are hieroglyphs?" not even realizing that it wasn't the point.

"Percy she used EGYPTIAN magic, that is strange! Please focus and stop being a Seaweed brain!" It was beginning to frustrate me how ignorant he could be but, that is probably why I loved him.

" What no way , we have to go talk to them." He said this while standing up. Duh I thought while rolling my eyes.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" Leo exclaimed hoping up for his squatting position. Percy took my hand and we walked over to Walt Sadie and Carter. We reached them and they looked as confused as we did.

" We have a lot to talk about" Percy said. This moment might have been like one of those epic scenes in movies or books except for that Leo sneezed really loudly and like half a second later Drew ran through the doors quickly talking on her phone. She spotted us and ran over.

" Come on guys let's go!, Oh hi Sadie, Walt." She said Walt's name with a little bit of cuteness. Sadie glared at her but , Drew simply ignored her. " Come on what are you guys waiting for.." she continued.

" Uh well Drew we are kind of in the middle of something so.." Percy started unsure of what to say next or most likely how to say it nicely.

" Go away like a good little girl" Sadie finished adding some sarcasm to the " good little girl"

" No" Drew said standing defiantly next to Leo. Sadie grumbled but, turned her head toward me.

" So what just happened a few minutes ago" she asked looking very confused.

" Uh well honestly I'm not sure either what you did back there" I responded giving her the same confused look.

"Well to say the truth," Percy said," We are demigods, half god and half mortal like Hercules. I am son of Posiedon and Sally Jackson and Annabeth is daughter of Athena, Leo son of Hephaestus, and Drew daughter of Aphrodite."

Carter and Walt looked speechless while Sadie said " Ah so there are Greek gods.. well we are not children of gods we are magicians. We all have some strain of pharaoh's blood in us that make us good magicians or whatever. We all were also host at some time to a god. Well I guess except for Walt here. He is the human form of the god Anubis, the god of mummification in Egyptian mythology. Carter is king of all magicians slash gods because he is the eye of Horus. I'm the eye of Isis, she is a strong magician." Wow was all I could think, and I thought our explanation was had to take in. Leo Percy and I were blown away.

Drew on the other hand said " Oh biggie you're the king or whatever I can charm speak and make you do whatever I want you to do. Percy here is the best at sword fighting. Annabeth is absolutely brilliant. Leo here can build anything you dream of oh and plus they all defeated giants and titans so beat that!"

" That sounds like nothing we all restrained the serpent of chaos and Walt here is a god should I repeat that Miss Beauty Queen" Sadie responded. This was starting to turn into a cat fight.

I stepped between them and screamed "STOP! For Zeus's sake lets work together not fight over who is better!" It was silent and I let out a breath " Okay do you guys have a place where there is a bunch of you guys live because we stay at a camp called camp Half-blood"

" Yeah and it is awesome" Drew mumbled staring at Sadie.

" Well ours is called the 21st Nome or the Brooklyn house." Carter answered before Sadie could give a snide remark.

" Okay cool bring all of your people to our camp and we can have a huge discussion there because our camp is huge." I said hoping to give a compromise.

" How will we know where your camp is" Walt questioned.

" Uh can Leo go with you so he can guide you back?" I asked hoping he would say yes!

" Of course, uh we should probably get going" Walt answered waving Leo to follow them,

" See you back at camp Seaweed Brain" Leo yelled laughing as he said my name for Percy.

" You are so dead Leo Valdez!" Percy screamed after him blushing bright red.

I twirled him around and kissed him, thinking oh Percy what am I going to do with you. A few milliseconds later we were passionately making out. Oh how I missed him.

" uh… guys I'm right here" Drew said piercingly Shoot I thought. We broke apart blushing.

" Well Drew can you drive my car safely back to camp. Annabeth and I can take Blackjack back to camp. It will get us there quickly so we can prepare the camp." Percy offered with a grimace. Drew had a reputation for not being a good driver and Percy had just gotten a new car.

" Of course, and I swear on the River of Styx that it will look and be in the same condition it is in now" she smiled. That was strange she actually promised.. Well it didn't matter Percy called on Blackjack and I sat behind him hugging him. It might have been a strain on Blackjack but, per Percy he did not mind. Oh I was so glad to have my Seaweed Brain to myself for now.

**A/N Oh I hope you liked my Percabeth moment. I know this chapter is a little weak but, the next I hope to be good. The last remaining question I think personally is will the magicians be able to enter Camp Half-Blood..? Hey remember to check out the poll. That is the only way I can keep writing. Stay cool**

**PS sorry for such a long chapter but I hope that the people who wanted longer ones enjoy!**

**-Olympus's Scribe **


	5. Chapter 5: Portals and Dizziness

**A/N Hey guys! If you want me to update quickly after this your going to do my poll or review or PM me your opinion! Anyway enjoy the story I give some of the idea credit to. ElmoDaHorse, General E, and BakaCHICK123… Most of this chapter is built off there ideas.**

**Guest Review Answers: To Lilli: hmmm maybe…. I have been getting messages saying this and other things so I don't know…**

**Disclaimer: As I have told before I definitely do not own PJO or HoO…**

Leo's POV**( This is a little new for me please don't blame if OOC)**

Of course I thought, I get stuck going with them… I was always like the third wheel that could be sacrificed. I mean last year during the giant war I was the ultimate third wheel. All the boys had a girlfriend and I always felt like an ultimate third wheel but, none of them were mean enough to tell me to go away. The look in their eyes was enough. And now I am sent away with dangerous strangers because Percy wants to be with Annabeth. I was getting sick of there "never going to separate" relationship mentality.

" We can go by portal" Sadie commanded looking at me with a confused kind of concern. Oh my was she cute. The only problem was Walt. I could never steal someone's girlfriend. It was just too mean. Just like with Frank and Hazel. I loved Hazel but I knew it would destroy Frank and I am too much of a soft heart to things like that. Why could I never find the one….

" Uh do you think Leo can use it? I mean he is not a magician, for all we know he could get dropped off in the middle of the Pacific." Carter asked not really asking with concern. He probably saw how I was swooning over Sadie and did not want me to have to mess with her.

" It should be find, it is not like it is only for magicians." Walt answered.

Sadie nodded towards the wall where there was a strange block with hieroglyphs on it. " We can do it from there" We wlaked toward it and Sadie began to cast a spell. When she finished there was a swirling oval of sand. Walt walked through followed by Carter and then me. Sadie came through probably last but that was the least of my worries. I was swirling through a place that was dark and felt really magical. Five seconds later I was on the top of a building over viewing some body of water.

My head was spinning fast. I stood up quickly causing me to fall over. I looked up and saw Walt Carter and Sadie standing around looking dazed but still in better condition than me. I mean whoa that was insane. After a minute or so I stood up carefully and looked for them. They were all still there talking in a group.

" Uh guys what was that I feel like I just came off the extreme teacups. " I said moaning throughout.

" What are teacups? I am unfamiliar with the term." said a new voice from inside their little huddle. A girl stepped out showing herself to me. My jaw hit the floor and it took all my will to close my gapping mouth. If I said Sadie was cute, and Drew was pretty I would say this girl is freaking hot! Wow, she had a black haired bob hairstyle and had beautiful golden eyes. I was completely entranced by her beauty.

Carter probably noticing my look walked over to the girl wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. " Oh Zia, they are a ride that makes you very dizzy." He kissed her again on the cheek for good measure and glared at me.

I smiled and said" Oh hi my name is Leo," I extended my hand to her which she shook warmly. " Also how are we going to get all of your guys to camp."

" Well that is what we have been discussing until we were rudely interrupted by you. Anyway we are thinking about using the portal because it did not displace you last time." Carter answered looking slightly upset at his last thought. Oh another one of those things I inwardly groaned. Why was I always the one stuck with these jobs…

**A/N Hope you enjoyed! Remember to take the POLL! Please! Als oreview me or PM me! I love to hear feedback and ideas!**


	6. Chapter 6: Chiron's Insight?

**A/N: Okay guys this one is going to be short because this was suppose to be part of the last chapter but, I did not want it to be too long so here goes nothing!**

**Disclaimer: Is there anyone still out there that thinks I own PJO and HoO please inform me of your presence….**

Annabeth's POV

"So how was school" I asked Percy trying to make conversation. I was sitting behind Percy with my arms wrapped around him.

" Oh it was school, you know" Percy answered like he was trying to avoid the question.

" Oh, so anything new at Camp." I asked him still trying to make conversation.

" No"

"Oh cool" Why was he avoiding questions or just answering them with a word. Not only was it annoying it was scaring me. Finally we landed at camp. We were greeted by a horde of campers.

" Wow that is his girlfriend, he could do so much better" a girl who I did not know said.

" Hey Percy dude what up!" yelled Grover approaching us.

"Annabeth" Clarisse said nodding her head and smiling. After the past two wars she had become closer to me and Chris her boyfriend.

Percy stepped off and offered me his hand like a gentleman or the Seaweed Brain he is. Didn't he know me better. I slapped/punched his hand away and jumped off the Pegasus. I then grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the big house.

" Oh uh, see you later Grover" he turned around and screamed. To me he said "Okay what is the rush Grover had to talk to me."

" Yeah that can wait Percy, we just found out there are Egyptian gods! Please focus your little seaweed brain on the big picture. And that is…" I started trying to see if he was aware of what just happened.

" Uh well that there might me other gods?" He asked still looking very confused.

" Yes good job" I answered sarcastically while putting two thumbs up. He laughed at this making me smile. Why was his laugh so contagious? Reaching the Big house I opened the door and found Chiron listening to music through earbuds.

"Chrion, CHIRON!" we both screamed. He took out his earbuds giving us a questioning look.

" Well, today we met some magicians who claim to be ancestors of Egyptian pharaohs. And claim that there are Egyptian gods." I started," And they also are coming to meet us here soon. Oh yeah Leo is with them too." I explained looking intently for his reaction. But, there was none to look for. His face was unmoved.

"I see, please prepare them camp" he ordered shooing us away. I wanted to scream and ask him if he knew anything but, I held back, Chiron would tell me everything and anything. Percy took my hand and dragged me away.

" So let us gather everyone and get this show on the road" I commanded after a few minutes of intense thinking. Does Chiron know… I thought…

**A/N Okay guys I hope you liked it. I did not give you Chiron's knowledge yet! Mwahahahaaha! Remember review and vote on the poll!**

**Plus, Any of your ideas are welcome.! Oh yeah here is something some kid said today and I thought it kind of applied to me... call me butter because Im on a roll! Ha ha ha that was so stupid and corny anyway I hope you enjoyed. because I had two chaps up today...**


	7. Chapter 7: Leo's Magic and Telling Camp

**A/N I got the chapter up yeah! I hope you like it I don't like it that much...**

**Disclaimer: Contact me if you think I'm Rick...**

Chapter 7: Leo's Magic and Telling Camp

Zia's POV( definitely new to me)

Holy Horus this is amazing! Greek gods! Wow. I thought about all about this while heading down the steps into the main room.

" So Leo how are you connected to the Greek gods?" I asked curious about if he was an ancestor or something else.

" I 'm a..."Leo began

" He is the son of some little god that builds things" Carter interrupted rudely. I could also hear a hint of annoyance and jealously in his voice.

I raised my eyebrows but, proceeded to the pool area where all of the recruits were.

They were splashing around and playing a fast paced relay race. I laughed looking at them so naïve and happy. If only they knew the problems...

"Hey guys!" Sadie screamed trying to get there attention. This did not work.

" Okay guys PAY ATTENTION !" Walt screamed even louder.

This was to no purpose because they kept on playing.

Then out of nowhere comes the high pitched loud sound of an air horn. I scanned our group and found the source. The new guy Leo was holding up an air horn.

Carter's POV

Why did Leo have to show off and be the one who got everyone's attention! Everybody was staring at him and he blushed. Oh what a loser he could never be the leader of anything. He then gestured to Sadie and tucked away the horn in a fanny pack looking tool belt. What a weirdo!

" Wow, anyway guys I would like to introduce you to Leo!" Sadie said while pointing to Leo. He waved at the recruits while trying to compose himself. Oh what a dork!

"Is he a new recruit?" Asked a girl named Sara.

" No he is the son of a Greek god and a mortal" Sadie responded.

" GREEK GODS" they all screamed!

" Yea..., anyway so were going to where people just like him go to meet up and discuss stuff so , get dressed and let's go!" Sadie said trying to wrap the whole thing up.

30 minutes later we stood waiting for Sadie to cast her spell. All I could think about was what if Leo was sending us into a trap...

Percy's POV

"Okay, guys hi my name is Percy if you did not know that," I screamed out causing some smiles. Of course everyone knew me, I mean if you save the world 2 times you become pretty famous at Camp. "Anyway, in about an hour, a group of kids will be coming. They are magicians and claim that there are Egyptian gods.

Gasps filled the room. " Egyptian gods, no way" said some girl. Others murmerd in agreement.

"It is true and we must be ready for their arrival. Have your weapons on you but no armor. All cabin leaders will come with Percy and me to meet them." Annabeth said trying to ease the disbelief Out of the crowd. I nodded in agreement and the crowd dispersed to get ready. This is going to be one hell of a meeting I thought shaking my head.

**A/N okay hope you liked it, a little short maybe boring and not as good but I needed this to be a part of the story. Okay review!**

**- Olmpus's Scribe!**


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting and a god

**A/N OMG we are getting closer to the big conflict yeah! I hope you like it. Oh and happy Chanukah to all my Jewish readers!**

**Disclaimer: (Not going to even say it)**

**Chapter 8: Meeting and a god**

Annabeth's POV

At the crest of Half-blood hill I could see figures in the distance marching up. They did not look dangerous but, there was an air of concern throughout their ranks. Sadie, Walt, Carter, and some girl with golden eyes and a straight black bob lead them. Leo was running ahead of the towards us.

"Oh my Hades they really are magicians" he screamed with his eyes darting around at all our faces. I stifled a laugh. His hair was everywhere and he looked like a complete maniac. Percy smiled.

"No shit Sherlock" Clarisse said while rolling her eyes, "Why would they lie about something like that. You really need to get some common sense Leo." At this point we were all laughing like there was no tomorrow. Travis and Connor fell down holding their stomachs and rolling around. After we all calmed down we noticed Leo was glaring at us.

"You do not understand do you? They can create portals that take you from one place to another in a matter of seconds. They can… it is just amazing.." he said walking away still mumbling to himself. I kind of felt bad now, Leo always got stuck with the things no one else wanted to do because he well he did not have a girlfriend or a boyfriend to give him an excuse.

"He needs to get a girlfriend" Percy whispered into my ear before kissing my cheek. I smiled and was about to respond but, the group of magicians had just reached us.

Sadie's POV

This was going to be awesome! When we reached them I glanced around and saw behind them a tree with a fleece on it with a dragon guarding it. Even past that I could faintly see cabins and people walking around.

"Welcome to Camp Half-blood" Annabeth said.

" Uh well thanks for letting us come… so do you have a place we can sit.." I asked looking around.

"Oh uh yeah this way," Percy gestured walking forward. They walked ahead of us and I followed. Looking around I noticed that this was the perfect place to set a camp. You could never see it and if there were attackers that they would be easily spotted. The rest of my thought process was stopped abruptly when I hit a wall.

I looked up and saw nothing there. Annabeth had turned and now had a confused look on her face. I lifted my hand and put it out in front of me. Bam it hit something.

"Ha I knew this was a trap" Carter screamed taking his sword out of its sheath.

Percy's POV

As soon as Carver or Carter or whatever his name was unsheathed his sword I took out riptide.

" Wow you look so dangerous Percy with that pen in your hand" Carter teasingly said. I took off the cap and it sprung out to its 3 feet glorious form. I cocked my head to the side and smiled.

"Oh Carter what did you say?" I asked looking innocently at him. Riptide was at least a foot bigger than his curved blade. I chuckled again inside.

"Uh guys no need to get violent, what you just touched was the boundary of our camp, we mean no harm. You must not be half-bloods or gods so you cannot enter." Piper said while infusing some of her calm charm speaking. Sadie nodded and Carter lowered his sword but, there was still an air of concern. Piper was the head of the Aphrodite Cabin and she could get almost anybody to do what she wanted them to do.

" Uh wait I'm a god.." Walt said nervously looking around.

The group of us went silent. God? Was all I could think and then I remembered. Sadie had said he was some god of mummies. "Yes of course Walt, you try" Annabeth said while thinking it over.

Walt stepped forward and came through the boundary. And that is probably where I would say the problems began to occur.

**A/N Oooh Cliffhanger! Okay new poll up it is about Leo so please look at it. You can also PM or review in your answer! I hope you liked it!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Gods Get a Little Feisty

**A/N Okay here it is the chapter; it is going to be a total cliffy! Not going to have an ending author's note so vote on the POLL and review. I'm always open for ideas, predictions and more!**

**Thank all of you and the guest scarlet storm for 20 reviews! love ya!**

**Chapter 9: The Gods Get a Little Feisty**

Annabeth's POV

Boom as soon as Walt stepped over the boundary all 12 Olympians in all their glory popped up out of nowhere. Oh and so did 4 other people that looked like gods. The four other gods looked weird. One lady had cow horn crown and wings. She reminded me of Hecate and my least favorite god, Hera. The next guy had a falcon on his shoulder and was dressed for battle. The third looked like a cat. She looked like the feline version of wolverine. The last had blue skin and looked like the avatars form that new movie. He had a white hat on and looked worried.

Compared to the other gods the Olympians looked like bums. Poseidon was in his Hawaiian shirt and Apollo was wearing sunglasses with a t shirt and shorts.

I kneeled in front of Zeus then my mom and gained the courage to say something "So what brings you here mom?" I tentatively asked

"Yeah dad I mean were fine," Percy said giving a shrug, "We are right" he whispered into my ear. I nodded.

"Yeah Isis, Horus, Da- Osiris and Bast we are a okay." Sadie nervously asked.

"Oh my how foolish you are, you are not fine, Greeks and Egyptians should not be together" my mother icily stated glaring at Percy. Percy cowered under her gaze.

"Yeah they can and should and who are you to say they should not" Sadie screamed. I face palmed. Athena glared but, Poseidon and Zeus chuckled.

"Uh Sadie this is my mom Athena, goddess of _wisdom_" I said trying to get her to ease off the attitude.

"Yeah so, those gods of yours should not control your life. And anyway what are you guys doing here, I thought you were put to sleep or something." She was gesturing to the other gods.

"Well some of us can come back for a while because this is chaos my daughter" said the blue guy gesturing at the Olympians.

"Hey Mr. Smurf the only reason we are here is because of you and the chaos you are going to cause" Ares responded. The blue guy kept calm but, I could tell he was so angry. This meeting was not going well at all.

"Well Mr. Kill Joy I'm sorry to trash your little party but, the reason were here is because of you. Your little demigods would ruin our magicians, and then if we needed them they wouldn't be there." Osiris scoffed shooting a sneer at Ares. This was going from bad to incredibly horrible, and fast. Uh come on mom there must be something you can do I thought. My mom turned her head to look at me and gave me an if-you-see-a-problem-go-fix-it look. Ugh why did my mom have to be this way? I knew if she thought she needed to act she would. She accepted what they both were saying. I was angry, how could my mom do this, we needed to talk to them they could help us and we could help them.

Percy glanced over at me and gave me one of his cute worried faces where his eyebrows got all scrunched up. I smiled trying to cover up my thoughts but, he could read me like a book. He came over and squeezed my hand. That was all it took he and I had our own secret language.

Leo being Leo then stepped out in between the two furious gods and stated "Even though I would love to see you guys fight but, we have a bigger problem here probably even bigger than Zeus's ego," Leo paused for the dramatic effect but, could not continue because basically everybody was cracking up. All of the gods laughed except Zeus and Hera. Hera cracked a tiny smile but did not dare laugh.

"Leo Valdez.." Zeus snarled glaring at him. I saw Leo flinch but, he stood his ground.

"Uh Dad remember, the big problem, you know the Egyptian gods, chaos kind of thing." Jason suggested before Zeus could get any further.

"Ah of course Jason, like we were saying we must go to war against them!"


	10. Chapter 10: The Prophecy

**A/N Ooooh I left you with a cliffhanger and I'm back with a flash forward… then keep in mind I'm am not rick so my prophecy might be weak and obvious… ENJOY **

_Annabeth cried grasping a body. Her tears streamed down his face like a waterfall. Annabeth let the body down gently and stood surveying the damage. "Stupid gods" she muttered her eyes filled with hatred._

_ "Hey Annabeth it will be fine" a voice called._

_"No it won't that was the first person I ever loved." Annabeth corrected glaring at the ground._

_End OF FLASHBLACK….._

No one's POV

"Wait Zeus, you mean friendship right…" Percy stammered staring at Zeus.

"He meant what he said boy" Athena said icily. Percy flinched at her words but, came back to his composure before it was totally noticeable.

"Mother, this war cannot be wise, there will be many casualties." Annabeth said

"That is of no worry, the Egyptians must be exterminated " Athena replied adding extra emphasis on the exterminated. The Egyptian gods shuffled when she said this.

"You mean this war is necessary to kill all of you" Bast hissed again adding the emphasis on the you.

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down there it is not a time for war only parties, and why kill each other when we can help each other "Leo said trying to offer a compromise.

"My gods your just as thick as your father" Athena said, "There is no help when you're talking about enemies."

"Ah something I agree with, the Greeks supposedly peacefully conquered us but, they murdered our children and took us as slaves!" Horus screamed.

"Um sir that was the Romans, "Annabeth said cautiously knowing the dangers of insulting a god.

"Greeks or Romans it does not matter." Horus replied.

"Well you guys killed our hero Alexander the Great" Ares said.

"There is no proof; you have nothing to justify your claims!" Horus screamed back.

"Wait I believe my oracle has something to say it might clear up your problems" Apollo said stepping in between the gods. And at that moment Rachel stepped out and told the prophecy that would change the lives of all who heard.

" While they fight for peace

In a place of madness

The wise one will find

An eternal sadness

A friend will put the pieces back together

But, one piece might get lost forever "Rachel said exhaling and falling to the ground.

_Wait…wise does that mean me, sadness no I cannot lose Percy again._

_More madness shoot and I thought this was mad._

_Was that weird girl with red hair suppose to do that because normal people don't_

_Shoot is this another war….I don't want to die…_

_**those last few lines were thought! Hope you enjoyed! Remember to vote on poll! And review!**  
_


	11. Chapter 11: This is CHAOS

**A/N Sorry for all cliffies and I am now going to start doing some review responses.**

**General E**

for the records camp halfblood is 100times more orginized and powerful than all the egyptian nomes together

**Response: Oh maybe…, could there be something that disrupts the organization? I do not know? **

**ElmoDaHorse **

OH MY GODS! keep going! Stop with the cliffys! I'm on the verge of tears here! I need that next chapter! Not pressuring you or anything...:D

**Response: Sorry for all cliffies but, they make it interesting! Hope you like this chap I do not think it is that good….**

**Okay Enjoy.**

**Chapter 11: This is CHAOS!**

**Drew's POV** **(I bet you forgot about her)**

After waiting about an hour in traffic I finally got Percy's car in the reserved spot near the hill. Looking at the top I could see a group of people there_. It must be the Egyptians, how dare they start without me! _I kept on walking quickening my pace when I saw that the gods were also there. Actually I was more excited to see my mother than I thought I would be.

"Hey honey what's up!" I greeted laying my hand on Walt's shoulder. He shuddered at my touch. Annabeth face palmed and Sadie gave me a glare. I walked into the center of everyone, oh how I loved the attention. "Hello everyone," I repeated now bowing at the gods. My mother shook her head while most of the other gods glared. There were four other god looking people but they did not look Greek," Anyway my name is Drew Daughter of Aphrodite the prettiest and best-"

"Uh, what did you say dear, did I hear prettiest, you believe your mother is the prettiest" Athena said, Hera nodding at her. Even though every camper would say I am completely dumb I know when I'm in trouble. I also know the story of the golden apple that basically started the Trojan War. Paris I think said Aphrodite was the most beautiful and deserved the apple. Athena and Hera did not like that and waged war or something. I stood speechless. If I said no my mother would kill me if I said yes two goddesses would kill me. I backed up nervously.

"What she meant mother is that she thinks her mother is the most beautiful because she is her mother. In comparison I think you're more beautiful because your my mother and your children Hera must think you are the most beautiful." Annabeth said trying to ease up the gods.

"Hey guys were still here," Sadie said gesturing to all the Egyptians. Annabeth nodded and held up a finger.

"Mother you are smart, doesn't this make sense," Annabeth ended. I had to admit Annabeth was a genius, and don't tell her I ever thought that.

"It does make sense but, I know I'm the prettiest aren't I father?" Athena said smiling at Zeus.

"Oh hubby I am the prettiest right not your daughter," Hera scoffed smiling at her husband. By now Zeus looked conflicted; his eyes darted at Poseidon and about every other god for help. They all Shrugged, and Hermes even gave him thumbs up. Why did the gods have to argue so much, my mother was obviously the most beautiful for gods' sake she was the goddess of beauty.

**No one's POV**

The 3 goddesses in question swarmed around Zeus pestering him for his verdict. Beads of sweat dripped down Zeus's face and he looked petrified.

"Will you just stop? You're acting like kids, shape up Athena, you're the goddess of wisdom so use some of that wisdom to understand the world does not revolve around you!" Leo screamed at the 3 gods, "Look around you we are in the middle of declaring war, and I'm not saying we should, but focus on the important life changing things.

"Oh I don't care if Zeus will not tell me the answer than I will sit out this war and surely he will lose," Athena started huffing and crossing her arms, "I am so tired of being the intelligent one, they should have to think too."

"Yea I agree, do not come asking for help from me," Hera cried turning around and disappearing. Athena followed her action then Aphrodite huffed and left with a puff of perfume lingering where she was.

"Argh this is CHAOS!" Zeus screamed.

**Hey hope you liked it, I will get more of the Egyptians in next time! Remember to take the poll!**


	12. Chapter 12: Confusion and Battle Cries

**A/N Okay long time no see! Happy holidays! Even though I'm on Christmas break I won't be updating a lot because I am in Hawaii! I am typing this whole thing while sitting on a balcony facing the sea! Anyway it is a little no a lot short but it is a Total... I will let you figure it out!**

**thanks to Rebeccax3 for being my 30! And to you for being supportive!**

**Chapter 12: Confusion and Battle Cries**

** Walt's POV ( suggest by Lili, its new for me So no hate!)**

What was happening? One second I was walking towards the barrier and the next the gods both Egyptian and Greek were arguing. Being a god does not help because I know they are speaking the truth, even when my human side does not want it to be true...

Now 3 of the Greek gods left and the head one was screaming his ass off. Looking at our group I realized we were very out numbered if we were to fight. They had hundreds of people and we had about 25 but of course that never held back a god...

Sadie came up to me and asked " So what do we do if they attack?" I could sense the worry in her voice and I wanted to comfort her but this was not the place or time.

"We hold our own," I said trying to sound confident but I knew she could sense my instability. She smiled weakly and squeezed my hand. I now scanned the "enemies". Annabeth stood next to her boyfriend. They were talking quickly and Annabeth looked pissed. Shit! I hope she wasn't angry at us I mean no one likes a pissed off Annabeth.

Drew... (Insert shudder) was putting on her makeup! Only she could be so oblivious to the situation on hand. Some twins were smiling mischievously and I hoped the prank the pulled or are going to pull was not on me. They looked dangerous. One of the girls next to them was slapping one and scolding him. I inwardly laughed cracking a smile.

I was about to ask Sadie something but I was interrupted by a loud battle cry!

**A/N ooh cliffie ! Who did the battle cry? I do not know and also thanx for all Reviews! Love u guys! Remember to take poll! And thanx to you guys who actually read these. If you read this whole thing tell me in a review, it's an experiment ... If you keep on reading just remember to add the letter o after it almost like a signature! I know I'm weird! Aloha(goodbye this time)**


	13. Chapter 13: All Hell Breaks Loose

**A/N OMG I am so sorry! Things got out of hand involving Christmas… Anyway here is the chapter. **

**_Dedicated to: ElmoDaHorse because she is and awesome and dedicated reader! Read her stories! Lost Prince and Son of Poseidon are my favs!_**

**Chapter 13: All Hell Breaks Loose**

The battle cry rang off the hill, and was as loud as a lions roar. Everyone searched the masses of people for the source of the sound. It was not that hard though because the source was running straight out into the middle sword raised. It was Carter but, at the same time it was not. A blue aura surrounded him and made a huge avatar that mimicked his every move. His eyes had turned ice blue and he hand no pupils.

"Carter what are you doing?" called Zia with a pained and worried expression. Carter's aura faded for a second while she spoke but it was hopeless.

"I am not that measly Carter Kane you call friend, I am Horus god of kings and vengeance," said an icy voice nothing like Carter's, "Who will fight me?"

"I will" called a voice peeping up out of the crowd, it was hesitant but firm if that makes sense. The Greeks parted leaving a path for the young hero to walk through.

"No Clarisse I will" said Percy blocking her path.

"Stop it Prissy, it is my time to shine," Clarisse said pushing him away, "Father I ask for your blessing." Ares peered down at his daughter, he gave her a nod and placed his rough hands on her head and muttered a few words in Ancient Greek. Clarisse rose approached Carter, her spear in hand. Her eyes blazed fire just like her father's does. Her brown stringy hair was tied in a tight bun.

"You give me a girl," Carter/Horus laughed, "Never mind I will destroy her. He raised his khopesh and Clarisse raised one of her swords. Slam, their blades clashed and so began the duel. The hill was slilent except for the clang of metal and the heavy breaths of magician and hero.

**Annabeth's POV**

I watched Clarisse's duel earnestly. She might be a good fighter but she was lacking smarts. If her opponent were wiser then she would be dead. I began to contemplate the camps chances if Sadie decided to attack. We had the quantity not the quality , we could try fighting or we could hide in camp for a while.

"What are you thinking Wise Girl" Percy whispered into my ear. Startled by his question I stumbled forward. Percy caught me and gave me a questioning look.

"I do not know what to do, no matter what people must die. My mom would know but, she is being stubborn so I must think harder." I said hitting my head, Athena always has a plan… Come on Annabeth think!

"Relax, Wise girl, it will be okay" Percy said rubbing my back. I let his words sink in and I believed them until I heard.

"Brooklyn house, ADVANCE," a girls shrill voice shouted. It was Sadie but, not her at the same time. She had icy blue eyes with no pupils just like Carter and her smile was sinister. Walt tried to hold her back but, she snapped at him and he withdrew. By now the Egyptians were a few meters away from our front line.

"Defend, and DO NOT KILL! Just injure," Percy commanded the camp army. It was just about hen that all hell broke loose. Blood coated the field and nymphs tried healing the sick among the clash of swords and the crashes of water. Kids as young as 10 died right in front of me, they never even had a chance. Percy and me stood back to back. He warded off magicians with the flick of his wrist while I stunned and injured others with my dagger. I could tell that campers were not exactly following orders. A kid from the Hermes cabin stabbed a magician in the gut and stole his weapons. Others broke the bones of the enemies so technically they were not killing.

"Annabeth go invisible and help Clarisse she looks tired," Percy said, "I will be fine"

I put on my cap and I ran towards Clarisse. She did look tired, her forehead covered in sweat and her face beat red. It looked like she could die any minute. I was about to disarm Carter when a horn that was strangely familiar blew. It reminded me of hunting.

**A/N Hey what up hope you liked it! It is a slight cliffie but, I think you can figure out who comes next remember to check out ElmoDaHorse! Here are some comment responses!**

**I like your shoelaces **

Oh jesus this is good. But too many cliffies! Arg! :)

**Response: Yeah I love writing them and sometimes I get angry at myself too because I feel bad. Hopefully this one is not too bad!**

**MysticLion **

So short man!

**Response: Sorry! I was on vacation and I had like no time and only an Itouch to type on hopefully this is long enough!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Sharp Knife

**A/N What up guys I love you all and I hope you love this chapter! Remember I love reviews! I give some shoutouts at the end of the chapter!**

**Chapter 14: The Sharp Knife of a Short Life **

Thalia's POV(Ooh this is fun…)

I was lazily resting in my silver tent when I got an iris message from Artemis. She requested our presence at camp. As soon as I got it I rounded up the huntresses and we quickly traveled to camp. As we approached I told my assistant Mary to sound the horn. Running Through the last few trees I was met with a horrid battle scene. I saw Percy fending off people I have never seen in my life and I could not find Annabeth until I saw a guy getting punched by someone invisible. But, what really caught my attention was Clarisse fighting a guy with a blue aura surrounding him. That was weird. I searched for Lady Artemis but, she found us first and walked over to us. I kneeled and the rest of the girls followed.

"Rise there is no need for formality, we are in war!" Artemis commanded. She looked in fear at the battle raging in front of us. "You will kill the nasty Egyptian magicians even if Poseidon's boy tells you to only injure. Us Greeks must prevail no matter the cost." She said in an angry voice that was so unlike her usual. "Unfortunately though I cannot protect you all my force must be used to take down the blue Egyptian god, he is so powerful," With that she left us.

"Okay gather round now, we must fight hard and strong. We must not let them win. I do not know the back story on this battle but, we cannot let Artemis down! Forwards Hunters to the battle!" I screamed trying to give them some hope. I ran into battle and Shot arrows at approaching teens. I knew that we were supposed to kill but I felt bad for them so I always slightly missed their heart and main arteries. I shot while I walked over to Percy and began to talk and help him.

"So why do you not want to kill them? Perseus," I asked using his full first name.

"They are mortals, kind of." Percy said looking annoyed at my use of his real name.

"Then how does celestial bronze work on them?" I questioned looking confused and worried for the campers. Us hunters have silver arrows but most campers have celestial bronze swords and daggers.

"It does not that is why I am using my water powers and most of the campers are hiding in camp where the Egyptians cannot go. Thank Artemis that you came, we were running low on fight-"Percy said not getting to finish because he had t ouse the water to deflect a blade that came inches away from his nose.

"Yeah I guess, I mean why are they fighting anyway?" I said.

"Oh it's some old grudge and something about chaos..." He drifted off and I guessed he had no idea why and no one else probably did either. We stood there about 10 minutes deflecting and injuring all that came at us a few times I shot some lightning at someone. It was not a fatal shock but, it was enough to paralyze him for a couple days. As the amount of enemies came down I saw Percy looking light headed.

"Here have some ambrosia," I offered handing him a half of a square I. He took it gratefully and swallowed it. I took the other half and did the same. The Egyptians were either dead or seriously injured except for the one fighting Clarisse and one standing alone at the other side of the field. He looked worried, extremely worried. It also seemed like he was staring at me and warning me. That is odd I thought but I pushed it away. Our numbers did not look good. Lots of Greek blood coated the hill. The only ones left were the hunters and a handful of beat up campers.

"Thalia!" I heard a voice call but, there was no one around us except dead bodies. "Hey it's me Annabeth," the voice called again. I smiled as Annabeth took off her Yankees cap and bear hugged me.

"Thals I did not know you were coming-"she started but I never heard her finish her sentence because the next thing I knew a pain rushed through my back, the pain of a jagged sword. The last thing I heard before I blanked out was the scream of terror from the wisest girl's mouth.

**A/N Wow that was a huge cliffie, is Thalia the one that gives the great sorrow? Or is this just a trick to get you confused… Or is that flash forward have nothing to do with the prophecy..? Also how can Thalia die…? Well someone told me that my last chapter was still short but, what I meant was that it was longer than the last one…. Sorry if there too short I am just trying to get some out there… Love you all… **

**Thanks ! NeonHedgehog for reviewing! And same with the guest Unknown…**


	15. Chapter 15: We Try to do the Impossible

**A/N Hey guys hope you like this one thanks for all the reviews! So if you remember that pol I had set up well the story took an unexpected turn so might not incorporate the result. If you want to know what the result was just PM or review me ENJOY!**

Chapter 15: We Try and Do the Impossible

Percy's POV

Annabeth finally let go of Thalia and I was about to kiss Annabeth silent when she went silent on her own. The next second Thalia fell to the ground ad Annabeth screamed. Face down in the grass a dagger protruding from Thalia's back I was horrified. Scanning around the field I found where it came from, that girl named Sadie was smiling in the bushes her ice blue eyes pierced me. She smiled and scurried away.

"Hey Annabeth she will be find she cannot die right?" I said hoping to give her hope.

"No! She can die in battle," Annabeth exclaimed bitterly. All I wanted to do was hug her and tell her it was going to be okay but, I knew it would be a lie. Thalia was dying. Annabeth then broke out sobbing cradling Thalia's head. She gently pulled out the sword and applied pressure to the wound. I handed Annabeth some ambrosia and nectar I had grabbed from a bag that had been dropped. She fed Thalia some of it and Thalia's eyelids fluttered to life

"Annie what just happened, I do not feel so good," Thalia murmured. I would have laughed but, in a moment like this I could only smile.

"It is fine Thals I just need you to hang on, your dying on me today because you still have not taught Percy how to shoot a bow right. And I need you Thalia Grace!," Annabeth sobbed trying to sound harsh and demanding but it came out soft and pleading. I could see a smile cross Thalia's face that turned pained.

"Hey Annie, it's okay I have cheated death already, it is my time, stay strong my little Annie-beth." Thalia whispered placing her hand on Annabeth's shoulder.

"No just hold on we can find lord Apollo or Artemis and do something, Percy GO!" Annabeth replied glaring at me. I ran towards where I last saw the gods. Eventually, I saw Apollo strumming his lyre and Artemis next to him fixing her bow.

"Artemis, Apollo, Thalia's dying Help!" was all I said and apparently all I had to say because they got up and ran towards where I pointed.

"Where did the blade puncture?" Apollo asked when we reached the spot. Thalia turned so Apollo could see the gash.

"Oh my Thalia what happened?" Artemis asked worry visible in her eyes.

"A stupid Egyptian girl threw a knife into her back!" Annabeth answered bitterly. Artemis gravely like she understood Annabeth's hate.

"Okay, I am going to try and heal you just hold still Thalia, "Apollo asked politely. Pulling up her shirt he laid his hands on the bleeding gash. He mumbled some Greek and green mist flowed out of his hands and into Thalia's body. When he pulled back he wrinkled his eyebrows and said, "My dear Thalia the gash is healed but, it was poisonous, a deep poison that I do not even know of. It is a worse poison than the one affecting the tree."

"Well then let's use the fleece to cure her," Annabeth said looking confident in her solution. Apollo smiled sadly and shook his head.

"That will not even cure this," He responded in a mournful voice. At this time Annabeth cried grasping Thalia in her arms. The gods left slowly. Waterfalls fell from Annabeth's eyes. She held Thalia's cold body close to her.

"Stupid gods!" she muttered her eyes blazing with a hatred I had never been unlucky enough to see.

"Hey Annabeth, It will be fine," I called hoping it to come out a statement but, instead it was more of a question.

"No it won't, that was the first person that I ever loved or ever loved me," Annabeth said scowling. I understood what she meant, her dad never loved her when she was a kid. Thalia was the first to ever care about Annabeth. I knelt my head in disappointment. Looking back on where Artemis was I came up with a crazy idea probably the stupidest ones but, as Thalia always says the worst plans always end up being the best.

"ARTEMIS!"I yelled gesturing for her to come forward. She came with a pained smile. After explaining everything to both Artemis and Annabeth Artemis nodded and began the process. The process which I hoped saved Thalia, the only sister I knew.

**A/N hope you loved it, this cliffhanger is okay compared to the last one! Hope you liked it!**

**Thanks to :General E, ElmoDaHorse and Mystic Lion! And I love all my readers! I apologize for the long wait!**


	16. Chapter 16: What Just Happened?

**A/N: So that was a long wait I apologize a lot! Anyway I typed Apollo instead of Hermes, I apologize…**

Chapter 16: What just happened?

Percy's POV

If Thalia could not live I would get Artemis to turn her into something… Well that was the plan at least. Artemis began chanting a spell and sliver smoke spread over Thalia until we could not see her.

"Anything you said Jackson right?" Artemis asked. I nodded and she focused. I prayed to all the gods for there help. Closing my eyes I slightly heard the muffled sound of crying. I looked up and saw Annabeth crying into her arm. I took her in my arms and let her soak up my shirt. Well the shirt did not get wet because of my powers. We both closed our eyes until I heard a weird noise. lIke 12 voices chanting the words. I opened my eyes slowly and all the gods were using their powers to do something to Thalia.

"Shut your eyes heroes," Artemis commanded. I quickly shut my eyes and the blackness turned to red.

"What just happened?"a voice asked. Thalia! I thought I opened my eyes and saw her. She looked different though, she glowed more.

"Bow, to Thalia goddess of the moonlight and night," Artemis said. At first me and Annabeth looked at each other like it was a joke but then I realized Artemis never joked… We bowed awkwardly.

"What I cannot be a goddess?" Thalia said looking around. Her eyes laded on us. Annabeth was gawking and I was just plain confused…

**A/N Short chapter but this should have been on the other one… I am also having writer's block, sorry! **


	17. THE END (SORRY)

**A/N SO IM going to stop writing this … If any of you want to do like a sequel you are welcome to but this is where im going to leave it…. I feel horrible private message me if you are goin to continue it… **

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
